Kingdom Hearts Mess Up Bonanza
by Air Bender Yutakia
Summary: Outtakes of your favorite game and mine, Kingdom Hearts. Watch Sora do the moonwalk, Leon run away crying, horrible attempts at magic and more.
1. The Repeated Scenes

Kingdom Hearts: Mess Up Bonanza

Chapter One:

The Repeated Scenes

Sora: Am I going to regret this?

Author: If you weren't going to regret this, why would I be here?

Sora + Riku + Kairi: -.-

Scene Where Sora is Falling: Take One

'Simple and Clean starts'

Sora: HOLY $#&#! I'M FALLING! SOMEONE SAVE ME! THE MAIN CHARACTER DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE!

Director: You don't deserve to die...Yet!

Scene Where Sora is Falling: Take Two

'Simple and Clean starts'

Sora: Is anyone else wondering why I don't have a stuntman?

Director: No! Now shut up!

Scene Where Sora is Falling: Take Three 'I can count to Three!'

'Simple and Clean starts'

Sora 'singing horribly off key': When you walk AAAWWWAAAYYY, you don't hear me SSSAAAYYY, please, OOOHHH BBBAAABBBYYY don't GO! Simple and clean is the WWWAAAYYY you're making me FFFEEEEEELLL TONIGHT!

Director: SOMEONE GET RID OF THIS MORON!

Scene Where Riku is in the Water Holding out His hand: Take One

Riku: Take My Hand.

Sora: I think you should move Riku.

Riku: Take My Hand!

Sora: But Riku!

'Sora points to the wave, but Riku ignores him'

Riku: TAKE MY-

'Riku gets hit by the wave and starts to drown'

Director: MEDIC!

Scene Where Voice Starts Talking to Sora: Take One

Voice: Step forward, can you do it?

Sora: Why should I listen to you?!

Voice: Just do it!

Sora: Last time I listened to the voices I burned down Riku's house.

'Director says something along the lines of moron'

Scene Where Voice Starts Talking to Sora: another #$&$ing take!

Voice: Step forward, can you do it?

Sora: I'll do it with style baby!

'Sora starts to Moon Walk about the room'

'Director is in the corner mumbling about a happy place'

Scene Where Sora Fights Darkside: Take One

'Sora walks off the last step, and then he looks back to notice all the steps are gone'

Sora: CRAP! I FORGOT MY WALLET!

'Director cries'

Scene Where Sora Fights Darkside: Take...your still watching?

'Sora's Shadow becomes huge'

Sora: Uhhh...

'Darkside giggles creepily'

Sora: Is that...MICHAEL JACKSON!

Director: If it'll get you to finish a scene, SURE!

Scene Where Riku and Sora Race: Take One...Wow two Take One's in a row!

'Riku and Sora race, Riku suddenly trips and Sora stops beside him'

Sora: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOSER!

'Riku goes to talk, but spits out sand instead'

Director: ...

Scene Where Riku and Sora Race: back to more then one take 'sighs'

'Riku and Sora race, Sora starts to take the lead but then gets tripped by Riku'

Riku: WHO'S THE LOSER NOW!

'Sora goes to talk, but spits out sand instead'

Riku: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

'Sora stands up and pushes Riku'

Sora: I'm gonna KILL YOU!

Riku: NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!

'Sora and Riku roll about on the floor kicking, punching and biting each other...'

Author: If you were all wondering...Sora was the one biting. O.o

Director: AUGH!

Scene Where the Raft is Named: seriously, why are you still here?

Sora: I WANT TO NAME IT "Windhigh"!

Riku: NO "Highwind"!

Kairi: HOW ABOUT YOU STOP SLACKING AND GET SOME SUPPLIES!

'Riku and Sora shudder'

Riku + Sora: YES MA'AM

Scene where Riku throws paopu fruit to Sora: Two Take One's in a row...AGAIN!

Riku: Sora!

'Sora goes to catch paopu fruit but instead of a paopu fruit, it's a bowling ball'

Sora: OWIE!

'Sora falls into the water'

Scene Where Riku Throws Paopu Fruit to Sora: Dang Another Take Two...

Riku: Sora!

'Sora catches paopu fruit and then...'

Sora: hut hut hike!

'Sora runs at Riku and tackles him'

Director: One moron becomes two...

Scene where Sora battles Wakka: Take One

Sora: you're going dow-

'Gets hit with blitzball, throws ball back at Wakka'

Sora: you're going dow-

'Gets hit with blitzball, throws ball back at Wakka'

Sora: you're going dow-

'Gets hit with blitzball'

Sora: THAT'S IT!

'Continually whacks Wakka over the head with his wooden sword'

Sora: HOW YOU LIKE THAT JAMMACIN BOY!

Scene where Sora battles Tidus: Wow People Still Reading

'Tidus takes out a light saber instead of staff, while wearing Darth Vader mask'

'Sora looks at light saber'

Sora: shine-y

Tidus: Sora, I am your father.

Sora: shine-y

Tidus: …

Scene where Sora battles Selphie: 'Randomly waves'

Sora: I'm so going to win!

Selphie: really?

'3 hours later'

Kairi: where's Sora?

Selphie: he's around here somewhere

'Selphie laughs evilly'

Meanwhile…

'Sora is sitting in a crate with the words "First Class Transport to Fan Girl Paradise" '

Scene where Sora is battling Dark side: The Second Time...Duh

'Dark side comes out of ground'

'Sora sighs'

Sora: The horribly easy bosses really ReAlLy REALLY sucks…

Darkside: -.-

Author: A redo of my old story, so what do you guys think?


	2. Wonderful Wonderland?

Kingdom Hearts: Mess Up Bonanza

Chapter Two:

Wonderful Wonderland?

Author: I'm BAAAACK

Sora + Riku + Kairi: NOOOOOOOO!

Scene Where Sora is Asleep in Traverse Town: Take One...Action!  
  
'Sora sleep talking'

Sora: I wish I had…a cute skirt like…Kairi

Riku: HAHAHAHAHA

Director: RIKU GET OFF STAGE!

Scene Where Leon and Sora Fight: Uno!

Sora: GO BACK TO FINAL FANTASY AND STOP MESSING UP MY WORLD!

Leon: you're so mean!

'Runs away crying'

Director: DON'T MAKE FUN OF THE ACTORS SORA!

Scene Where Leon and Sora Fight: Take Who Knows...

Sora: I've got this fight in the bag

Leon: How's that?

Sora: ART OF THE DOPPELGANGER!

'Many Sora's pop up and line up next to the original'

All of the Sora's: CHARGE!

Leon: O.O

Scene Where Sora Meets Goofy and Donald: IDK?!

Goofy + Donald: The Key!

Sora: just take it, okay? Take it!

'Hands Donald the key blade and walks away'

'Then after Sora walks around the corner he makes the Keyblade flash in his hand'

Sora: Haha...psyche

Sora Learning Fire: This WILL be Good

Sora: Fire!

'Nothing happens'

Sora: Fire!

'Still, nothing happens'

Sora: Fire! Flame! Blaze! Combust! Inferno!

'Sora sighs, Goofy walks up to him'

Goofy: Sora, did you know your pants were on fire?

Sora: O.O

'STOP DROP ROLL!'

Scene Where Sora, Donald and Goofy Go to Wonderland: I HATE That Place!

Sora: Do we all need to be high to understand this world?

Donald: yeah…

Sora: Goofy's lucky he is ALWAYS high anyway!

Goofy: a hyuk

Sora + Donald: -.-

Scene with the Bottle That Makes People Shrink: Another Way to Say One!

'Sora takes the bottle and drinks it, Sora falls over'

Donald: Sora? … Sora!

Sora: Donald come closer

'Donald moves closer'

Sora: Closer…

'Donald moves closer again'

Sora: … Psyche…

Donald: Dammit Sora!  
  
Scene with the Bottle That Makes People Shrink: Again, Yes I Said Again

'Sora takes the bottle and drinks it'

Sora: I feel…I feel…HIGH!

'Sora runs around in circles until he runs into a wall and falls over'

Donald: what the?

'Donald looks at label'

Goofy: hey Donald isn't that stuff illegal?

Scene Where Sora Goes Back to Normal Size: He's Godzilla and Duck and Dog Small!

'Sora picks up smaller Donald and smaller Goofy'

Sora: Now I can finally…play doll house!

'Sora grins evilly'

Goofy + Donald: o.O?

Scene Where Sora Goes to Normal Size: Author is slowly going mad

'Sora starts cracking trees in half and stepping on mushrooms'

Sora: RAWR!

'Runs around creating more havoc'

Donald: maybe we shouldn't have taken him to see King Kong...

Scene of the Studio Kitchen on Coffee Break: Not an Existing Scene in Game...Duh

Sora: what ever happened to the director?

Author: committed suicide because of you morons…

Sora: …what were we talking about?

Author: I think I'll be joining him soon enough…

Sora: joining whom…?

Author: …

Scene where Sora learns blizzard: Should be Funnies! 

Sora: Blizzard!

'Freezes the keyblade'

Donald: Sora, why did you freeze the keyblade?

Sora: So I could do this

'Gets his tongue stuck to the pole'

Goofy: …and this is the keyblade master?

Scene where Sora is battling Trick Master: Trick Master Scary!

Sora: What the 'HUGE BLEEP HERE' is that?

Donald: Sora, this game _is_ E rated…

Scene where Sora is battling Trick Master: 'author gets shot for doing too many Takes'

Sora: What the "EVEN BIGGER BLEEP' is that?

Author: did we not just go over that you couldn't curse in this?

Sora: …but really, what the 'BBBLLLEEEEEEPPP' is that?

Author: Poofy pants, you need to stop cursing and follow the script!

Sora: Poofy pants? O.o

Scene where the three are going to a new world: A WHOLE NEW WOOOORLD! 

Sora: I wanna drive!

'Donald turns to Sora'

Donald: No Way in Hell...

'Sora's eyes go wide'

Sora: Meteor!

'Donald turns and Sora screams like a girl'

Donald: HOLY S-

'Screen scrambles'

Author: Please review!

Sora: NO DON'T DO IT!


End file.
